Adventure Time: Demon Prince Ashura
by P.F. Necro
Summary: Having been locked up in a castle for over a thousand years, Adventures were only a dream to Ash, but his Dad is giving him a chance to go see the world and makes some friends along the way. Let's see what happens, shall we? Rated M for Gore and Language.


**Alright, Authors note... Umm, been awhile. Hey guys (and girls), this is me again making another story for you. I'm trying my best here (not really), and I know there is no excuse for me not updating (even though I can think of a few) so here is the next story. Enjoy I guess.**

**Adventure Time: Demon Prince Ashura**

"Ash honey, wake up!"

It was gunna be another one of those days again, wasn't it? Ash rolled out of bed and onto the floor, not caring as he slammed onto the ground. He stood up and inwardly groaned. He was having another one of those awesome dreams again, where he was a Pokemon trainer and was traveling around battling gym leaders. He was having them less often now, as he was getting older. He hated reality, well, his reality anyway. It felt like he had been locked up in his house for over a thousand years. Well, to be truthful, he has been locked up in there that long. He enjoys finding ways to get out, but his dad's been sealing them off.

"Great, another repeat of yesterday. Oh, joy..." He told himself sarcastically. He slipped a Red T-Shirt and some faded black jeans on. He walked down the stairs to the Dining room where his Mom and Dad were waiting for him. His dad had dark hair and pale skin, he was handsome and clean shaven, wearing a fancy business suit and a Fedora, which he placed on the table next to him.

His Mom had brown hair and a peach tone to her skin (Exactly like in the Anime), she was wearing a flowery pink and yellow dress.

"Have you taken a bath yet, sweety?" His mom asked. Ash gave her a look that told her all she needed to know.

"Ashura, I have a very prominent figure in the Candy Kingdom coming over today, and I need you to look you're best when she gets here. Can you do that for me, Son?" His dad asked, looking at him expectantly. Ash nodded and sat down.

"Can I get breakfast first?"

* * *

Ash stepped out of his bathing room, fully clothed, wearing a red T-Shirt with what looked to be some type of tribal design and black slacks. He had two tattoos that were visible on each arm, starting at the wrist and snaking their way up under the shirt. They looked like black flames of some sort, but started out as a chain design that looped around each wrist.

Ash walked down the stairs to a different area of his home. He heard four or five different voices all from the same area. He knew he wasn't meant to enter unless his Dad told him to, but no one said anything about eavesdropping. He put his ear up to the door of the Throne room and listened.

"But my lord, we need you're military presence so that we may defeat this threat. His power grows greater every day and he sends those vile creatures to assault my kingdom in greater numbers as of late. We need you're support!" It sounded like a girl, she was probably around eighteen in human years.

Ash knew how his dad was going to respond, 'Oh, you're kingdom is under constant attack? Shouldn't you be there then instead of crying to someone who doesn't give a damn?'

"I will send support at once... To be quite honest with you, I think I may even send my son. He needs to get out of here at some point and learn about the world if I want him to take my position someday. I... ugh... I haven't really been the best dad, you know? I've had him locked up in here for most of his life because I fear his power... But that is ending today. I will send my son, Ashura with you so he can assess the situation for me." That threw Ash through a couple thousand loops. His dad was actually letting him leave... By option! This was great... No! Better than great. Fantastic! Terrific! Epic! He would so not let his dad down.

"Ashura. I know you've been listening." Damn he was good. "Enter in full form please, and do not leave it until you return. You will be leaving immediately."

"But... Doesn't he need to pack? And what if we're ambushed and he gets hurt? Surely you can send more than him?" Ash felt a little hurt by that comment. In a blast of red flame he took full form and entered the room. He looked over to his traveling companions. They seemed surprised to say the least.

**"I think that I will be quite alright. I appreciate you're concern, however."** Ash stated, his voice sounding dark and in a word, evil. Like his voice had been consumed by flames.

Ash now stood at seven foot and nine inches. He was wearing white armor, similar to that of a savage medieval knight. His flesh no longer existed, being replaced by living red fire. His armor was trimmed in red and gold, and appeared to battered, but in good shape. Many members of the room, servants and such, bowed to him. He bowed in return, to his father.

"Alrighty then, off you go kiddies. Keep them safe, Ashura. Hate for a new alliance to be for naught because we couldn't keep our guests safe on the trip back to their kingdom."

**"Understood. See you later dad. And, thank you."** Ash turned around and started to walk out, **"Meet me by the gate, there is still time to make it back before dusk."**

Bubblegum watched him leave, "I appreciate you sending you're son with us, King of Demons. He will be a guest in my castle for so long as he wishes. Finn, Jake, Marceline... I think it's time to take our leave. Thank you for you're hospitality. I hope we remain allies even after this war has settled." With that she walked out. King Aaron watched them go.

"I hope it does. My son needs new friends."

* * *

**I'm done for now people. And as for me sounding sorry that I hadn't updated... I don't actually! HAHA! Fell for that shit didn't you? Check back in later.**

Peace off...


End file.
